Except You
by Barley Mint
Summary: "Kau suka gadis yang seperti apa?"/"Yang seperti manusia."/"Maksudku, tipe gadis kesukaanmu seperti apa?"/"Memang. Tipeku nggak ada di kamu, sedikit pun..."/ Wah, gawat. Sakura yang teman dari TK aja nggak dilirik-lirik, masa Hinata yang baru ketemu 2 tahun lalu, pas kelas satu SMA aja udah kecantol?/ SasuSaku Full / ONESHOOT/ First Fict :D DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Except You punya sayaaa**

**Just borrow some characters from Naruto, and i don't take any profit from this. Enjoy please**!

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, de el el**

**DLDR dah pokoknya.**

Manik emerald itu terus memandang ke sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Ditelusurinya setiap sudut wajah laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke, tampan dan berkharisma. Gadis mana yang tidak bertekuk lutut pada pemudan tampan ini. Bahkan, Haruno Sakura, yang sudah menjadi teman— sahabat Uchiha Sasuke sejak taman kanak-kanak pun tergila-gila pada Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Namun sayang, bertahun-tahun menyimpan perasaannya, namun masih saja bertepuk sebelah tangan— One Side love ceritanya.

Masalahnya, Sakura tidak mampu menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke karena dia tidak tahu gadis tipenya Sasuke itu seperti apa. Dan dia juga malu, kalau tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta, lalu ditolak? Ah— mau dikemanakan mukanya. Hancurlah persahabatannya dengan Sasuke yang sudah dirajut sekian tahun lamanya.

"Hn. Kau lihat apa?" Pertanyaan singkat dari Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya

"Ah! Umm, tidak ada! Tidak apa-apa." Kilah Sakura. _'Mati, hampir saja ketahuan._' Inner Sakura

"Hn." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya, sementara Sakura lekas menundukkan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba suatu ide melintas diotak Sakura. _'Untuk meyakinkan perasaan'_ batinnya

"Umm, Sasuke-kun. Bolehkah aku bertanya sedikit?" Tanya Sakura sambil memasang pose _coret_-sok-imutnya-_coret_.

"Apa?" Sasuke memandang Sakura

"Kau suka gadis yang seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura _to the point._

"..."

"Jawab, dong!" Titah Sakura

"Yang seperti manusia." _Gezzz_, Sakura memutarkan matanya bosan.

"Maksudku, tipe gadis kesukaanmu seperti apa?" Sakura bertanya lagi dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Maklum, siapa tahu dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Sasuke, ada dalam dirinya meskipun satu poin. Berarti ada harapan, kan? Tapi, yang Sakura takutkan cuma satu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke menyukai gadis yang tipenya bertolak belakang dengan dirinya? Setipe dengan Hinata misalnya. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya. Berarti, dia memang _**one side love**_, dong?

Ah kembali lagi ke dua makhluk berbeda gender ini.

"Gadis?" Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Yaa! Masa laki-laki, kamu bukan gay, kan?" Jawab Sakura gemas. Sasuke mendelik.

"Aku.. Suka gadis pendiam." _**Krak-**_ hati Sakura retak sedikit. Pendiam? Seingatnya, dia adalah gadis yang cerewet, dan tambah cerewet apabila berada di dekat Sasuke. Maklum, gadis itu selalu mengekori pemuda Uchiha yang satu itu. Dan dia akan bertambah cerewet jika ada fans yang terlalu agresif pada Sasuke di sekolah. Satu point, **hilang**.

"Terus?" Cicit Sakura.

"Tidak banyak bicara." _**Krak-**_ patah lagi. Ini, sama seperti point yang pertama, kan? Haaah, Sakura menghela nafas. Satu point lagi, **hilang**.

"Lalu?" Suara Sakura makin rendah.

"Pintar atau— cerdas, mungkin." Sasuke menatap Sakura. Waduh, kalau yang satu ini, Sakura angkat tangan. Setaunya, dirinya itu _'gak-bodoh-bodoh-amat'_ , dan tidak terlalu pintar juga sih. Terus gimana? Hati Sakura patah lagi? Umm, sedikit kayaknya.

"Oh.. Ada..lagi?" Sakura mulai terbata. Kali ini tidak menatap Sasuke. Tapi matanya lurus menatap kebawah. Ke halaman buku di atas mejanya. Ah, Sakura merasa hawa perpustakaan siang ini agak panas. Dan dia mulai agak gerah.

"Tidak ada..." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke.

_'Kenapa nggak ada yang kena di akuuu.'_ Gerutu inner Sakura.

_'Kok kayaknya, kenanya ke Hinata yaa?_' Sekali lagi- batin Sakura. Ah, gadis rambut pink itu baru sadar, tipe yang disebutkan Sasuke tadi lebih mengarah ke Hinata. Itu berarti Sasuke suka Hinata. Wah, gawat. Sakura yang teman dari TK aja nggak dilirik-lirik, masa Hinata yang baru ketemu 2 tahun lalu, pas kelas satu SMA aja udah kecantol? Sakura mulai resah.

"Segitu aja?" Tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"..."

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela besar di sebelah kirinya.

"Apa tidak ada aku sedikit pun, ya?" Lirihnya pelan. Namun sepertinya suara Sakura sedikit dihembuskan angin ke telinga Sasuke.

"Memang." Sahut Sasuke. Sakura kaget kemudian kembali memandang Sasuke.

"Kamu ngomong apa?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Memang. Tipeku nggak ada di kamu, sedikit pun..." Sasuke menjawab sambil sedikit mendengus.

"Oh." Sakura menjawab singkat. Hatinya terasa nyeri dengan perkataan Sasuke. Dia— sudah tidak tahan.

"Mungkin aku bisa tanya Gaara, atau Sasori, tipe gadis kesukaan mereka seperti apa. Siapa tahu ada aku? Aku bosan, dari dulu ngejar kamu aja. Dan kamu gak ada respon sama sekali. Yah, sekarang sudah jelas. Ternyata, aku bukan tipemu." Sakura mulai jengah dan mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya pada Sasuke, biarlah pikir Sakura. Dia bisa menanggung konsekuensinya kedepan.

"Bertahun-tahun aku selalu didekat kamu. Masa nggak nyadar-nyadar. Dasar, kurang peka." Gerutu Sakura sambil bangkit dan sedikit menggeser kursinya.

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu jujur. Aku siap kamu cuekin setelah ini." Sakura melanjutkan. Dan Sasuke tetap diam menunggu hingga Sakura selesai dengan segala kekesalannya.

"Aku, suka gadis pendiam. Pengecualian untuk kamu—" pergerakan Sakura terhenti.

"Aku, suka gadis yang tidak banyak bicara. Pengecualian untuk kamu—" Sakura menoleh.

"Aku, suka gadis pintar dan cerdas. Pengecualian untuk kamu—" Sakura diam terpaku.

"Jadi, jangan coba-coba dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain aku." Sasuke mengakhiri pernyataan cinta tidak langsungnya pada Sakura yang sukses membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Sasuke_-kun_..." Sakura melirihkan nama Sasuke terharu. Ternyata dia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan selama ini.

"Aku suka kamu. Mungkin, sebelum kamu sadar kalau kamu suka aku." Tegas Sasuke.

Jadi ini alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah melarang Sakura berceloteh banyak di depannya? Ini alasan Sasuke selalu setia mendengar curhat Sakura yang, Oh God- yang durasinya panjangnya minta ampun. Dan ini alasan Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluh meskipun Sakura minta diajari Kimia sampai larut malam dan selalu gagal meski mengulang soal yang sama?

"Kamu jahat. Kamu buat aku nganggap kalo aku cuma _one side love_ selama ini." Isak Sakura pelan.

"Biarpun begitu orang tetap menganggap kalau kita pacaran. Selama ini kan kamu nggak pernah jauh dari aku." Bantah Sasuke

"Sasuke_-kun_.. Aku cinta kamu." Sakura langsung berhambur memeluk Sasuke yang masih setia duduk di kursinya.

"Hn." Semburat tipis menghiasi wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh gadis yang sudah lama mencuri.

"Aku sayang kamu, aku cinta kamu, aku...semuanya kamu!" Gumam Sakura di balik punggung Sasuke yang mau tak mau mengundang senyum tipis namun sarat kebahagiaan dari wajah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah, tadi aku sempat patah hati. Tapi sekarang nggak lagi. Berkat kamu!" —_cup_. Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi tirus Sasuke yang gagal membuat Sasuke menyembunyikan wajah terkejut plus malunya. Ah- cinta...

**END** _*muach*_

Haiii minna. Salam kenaaaaaaal

Baru sekarang nih saya nulis fanfict dan di publish di dunmay :D

Sebelumnya saya nulisnya Cuma cerita fiksi dan diikutin untuk lomba atau event, lhooo

Setelah dua tahun menjadi siders *aduhmaap, akhirnya tertarik buat bikin akun, dan tadaaaaa. Jadi deh :D akhirnya, dari pada satu-satunya arsip fanfict yang aku punya ini membusuk di leppy *nunjukatas , mending aku coba publish. Hehehe

Daaan, aku butuh saran, kritik, masukan, atau apalah dari semua-semuanyaa. Mau lewat review kek, PM kek, busway kek *eh terserah ceman-ceman semua deh XD

Terimakasih, semoga ficnta menyenangkan

Harap maklum kalau gak berkenan *maklummasihbaru hehehe

Shenkyuuuu :* :* :* kiss kisss

Salam, Barley!


End file.
